1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel carbazole based compound, which is usable as coloring materials emitting fluorescent light. These coloring materials are useful as high molecular organic materials incorporating with high molecular organic compounds, and also useful as electroluminescent materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbazoles represented by the following formula (2) and fluorenes represented by the following formula (3) have been known as compounds exhibiting fluorescence and having heat resistance. Such a compound has strong crystallinity because it forms a hydrogen bond attributable to its three-dimensional structure, so that when a colored layer or film is formed using the above compound (2) or (3) as a coloring material, it is crystallized, giving rise to the problem that it is hard to form an amorphous layer important for the formation of an organic electroluminescent light emitting layer or the like. 